


Where Paras gets its fungi

by itthatbetrays



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Other, Parasite - Freeform, Parasites, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submission, Vaginal Sex, male pokemon/female trainer, spores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itthatbetrays/pseuds/itthatbetrays
Summary: Amanita is a pokémon trainer coming from a lineage of Aroma ladies, but she has a dream: becoming the first female bug catcher. Her first target is the bug/grass type Paras, just a personal way to spite her family including a grass type in her team, but her capture doesn't go exactly as planned.





	Where Paras gets its fungi

After walking in the woods for hours Amanita recognized her location on the mental map she had memorized and crouched down, ready for the hardest part of her journey.

“Their nest must be around here…”

The girl crawled under the folliage, trying to do as little noise as possible.

Thorns cut into her hands as she made her way into the bushes, but her multi-layered clothes were paying off as she was able to reach her destination with little inconvenience.

She adjusted her protecive glasses and put on her mask. Nothing could go wrong if she expected her parents to accept her choice.

As a kid Amanita was always kind of a free spirit.

Her short, curly hair framed her big brown eyes and her smile, interrupted only by a broken tooth, gained during a particularly energic fight, while she was already taller than most of her friends.

She never had problems playing in the mud with the other kids or doing other unladylike activities, even if this ecountered the ire of her parents.

They knew she was only a kid and closed an eye at first, but now that she was almost a grown woman her taking part in such brutish activities was unacceptable.

Amanita was still sporting short, curly hair, but her body was even taller than before, almost as her dad, and while her body became softer in the right places it was still lean and more muscular than the other ladies of her age. Most importantly she kept that fire in her eyes that troubled her parents so much.

They prevented her from beginning her pokémon journey until she accepted to follow the family tradition and become an Aroma Lady like her mother and her grandmother before her.

Amanita, that always hated cutesy looking pokémon, refused the ultimatum and proclaimed that she would became the first girl Bugcatcher, a type that was supereffective against grass, to spite them.

Her parents where furious and her mother even began to cry at her words.

She didn’t spoke to them for two days.

Her father was the one who reached out and tried to compromise.

If she was able to catch a grass pokémon and show it to her mother she would have been allowed to start her own journey. After that she could do whatever she wanted as long as she had that pokémon with her.

But Amanita wasn’t a girl that could compromise.

She scoured the Pokémon Encyclopedia for the ugliest, baddest grass pokémon she could find and her grin almost ripped her cheeks when she found one that was a bug too!

Paras and its evolved form, Parasect.

Showing that would get the permission of her parents by technicality and let her smack them one last time before beginning her journey.

Then she would be totally free.

She studied the entry for the pokémon, found where a local population could live and geared up as best as she could to go and catch one.

A tracksuit with a mimetic pattern would let her move between the bushes without being seen. She couldn’t afford to use repel because she could scare away her targets.

Wearing her comfiest trainers and with a backbag filled with useful trinkets and a change of clothes she bolted for the woods not too far from her home, where her family had caught their grass pokémon since before she was born.

She couldn’t take any pokémon with her, her friends wouldn’t have lent theirs without following and she refused to ask her parents to borrow one.

She would have done it Safari style: berries, rocks and a lot of pokéballs.

Reaching her destination was harder that she thought, but the girl pressed on, looking forward at the face of her parents when she would have showed them her new comapanion.

Once passed over the log that worked as a bridge between the two sides of the forest, divided by a shallow stream where Amanita used to play with her friends, she knew that she wasn’t far away from the mossy depths of the woods.

The umidity in the air forced Amanita to clean her glasses as she stared at the mossy rocks that created a clearing between the trees.

Her breath was hot under the mask she had put on to avoid inhaling hazardous spores, but it was a necessary precaution with those kind of poisonous pokémon.

Near the roots that embraced the moss covered rocks opened various burrows, exactly what she was looking for.

Some of them where big enough for her to enter, but she pondered if she could afford to risk remaining trapped inside.

Paras and Parasect weren’t known as dangerous pokémon and she could always throw all her berries to escape.

She decided to wait.

After an hour no pokémon was on sight. She started to get a bit impatient. She couldn’t return empty handed.

Amanita decided that it passed enough since the last time she played cave explorer and walked toward the biggest opening she could find.

She could hear the cries of pokémon coming from inside.

While it was big enough to allow her to crawl inside the backbag was too big to fit with her.

Filling all her pockets with berries and pokéballs she lightened the flashlight she carried for night games and ventured inside.

After a few meters of crawling she felt the ground disappearing from under her hands and the girl found herself falling into the tunnel, sliding hands down into the burrow.

Luckily for her the fall lasted only a few seconds.

Disoriented and covered in dirt outside and berry juice inside she found herself in a surreal place just a few meters under the surface.

Between the roots the pokémon had dig a chamber that was covered in various fungi.

Few air passages carried a faint light from outside, but an azure aura permeated the place.

She could see the shadows of pokémon moving around her and by pointing the flashlight she finally saw what she was searching for.

A group of Paras surrounded two big Parasect, humming as some sort of ritual was taking place.

The girl feared that the pokémon would attack her, but the mix of mud and berries probably covered her smell. The pokémon where blind or partially blind so she didn’t fear to disturb them with the flashlight. Anyway the pokémon were too distracted by what was happening to care about her, she thought.

Amanita gasped in surprise as one of the Parasect laid three big eggs in the middle of the room.

When she read about the Parasect she learned that one of the biggest unresolved mysteries of the pokémon world was whether Paras were born with their fungi or if they gained them shortly after birth.

She was about to get an answer.

The shell cracked and the buzz coming from the pokémon intensified.

Soon after three little Paras appeared in front of her, two of which had already their iconic fungi on their back.

“So they must get them when they’re still inside the egg…” she thought.

The third one was peculiar. It had a slightly different color and no fungi on his back.

“A SHINY!” Her luck was extraordinary. She was the first person to see the birth of a Paras with already formed fungi and the birth of a shiny one without them!

Before she could get a pokéball into her hand the Parasect pierced the shiny Paras with one of his claws, before moving it toward its mouth to eat it.

“YOU BASTARD!” Cried the girl in rage.

This definitely caught the attention of the pokémon, that now were staring at her with their blind eyes.

The female Parasect escaped escorted by a group of Paras, while the male and the others remained to fend off the invader.

Amanita took a few pokéballs and started to throw them around, hoping to get at least a pokémon and bolt out of there, but she was unable to see if any of them worked before getting swarmed. In the mayhem the fleshlight fell from her fingers, leaving her alone in the dark cave, able to tell what was going on only with her touch and her ears.

The little Paras started to tear her clothes, she could feel their sharp claws pierce the layers of cloth trying to push her away. A few were able to reach her skin, giving her shivers where they touched her with their cold exoscheletons.

Some of the pokémon started to chew on the cloth, feeling the smell of squished berries that had drenched her clothes, their small teeth scraping against her.

Amanita was scared. The cries of the pokémon filled her ears and she felt their weight crushing her, making it hard to breathe.

The girl tried to crawl back into the tunnel, pushing an hand toward the opening of the tunnel, but something was making her feel dizzy and her grasp weakened.

One of the Paras had reached her face and fortuitely cut the thread that hold her mask in place, causing her to inhale the spores that filled the air.

She felt her muscles contract, a fit of pain moving along her arms and legs, then they went limp. She couldn’t move a finger.

Amanita found herself paralyzed. She forced herself to breathe. Those kind of toxins usually would kill fast by stopping all muscles, but while breathing while covered with small pokémon was hard she could still feel her heart beat like crazy in her chest. She would endure.

Even if her muscles stopped working she had still full sensibility all over her skin.

The Paras managed to tear an hole on her chest, seeking to suck up all the berry juice that had spilled over her. Her skin felt sticky and she could fell the cold underbellies of the pokémon moving over her while the few open spots where caressed by the hot and wet air of the cave.

Her chest was on the open, her not so small, perky tits where being bitten by the creatures that mistook them for fruits. She could feel them biting her nipples, chewing on them and pull her sensitive skin as they tried to lick every drop of the juice. It was slighty painful, but as long as they didn’t bite off one of her nipples she could live with it. She could even say that if she wasn’t in such a scary situation, in a dark cave, alone, it could even have been kind of nice.

She could feel them between her legs, her pants tore open by the pokémon during their attack, as they scratched and bitten her delicate parts, searcing for other juice.

Their humming had a strange effect on her. She could fell it through their bodies as they pused against her, rubbing against her clit, sending shivers of pleasure across her terrified body. Some Paras started to probe her opening with their claws, feeling the difference of the soft and moist inside with her hard and toned skin.

Feeling the claws inside her was scaring and confusing, but also something else. Amanita knew that was a dangerous situation, but she couldn’t distract herself from the various sensations that were engufing her. She could hear the humming of the Paras vibrating on her body, expecially between her legs, where they were strangely stimulating. She could fell their shells warm up while rubbing against her, as the humidity, berry juice or something else stuck on her skin. The bites on her chest had become gentler. The pokémon were carefully licking what remained of the berries and left her tits covered by a thin layer of drool.

She concentrated on those sensations to relax, push away the fear, regain control.

Her breath became stedier, her pulse slower. She tried to move a finger. She felt something.

If she could keep her cool she could have tried to escape when the pokémon got bored.

One of the Paras bit slightly on her clit, sending a pulse along her spine. A moan tried to escape her mouth, but her lips opened only slightly.

Regain control.

Without a warning Amanita felt herself being dragged by the feet toward the center of the room. The wet floor allowed her to slide with little effort but now a big shadow loomed over her side.

The Parasect had decided to inspect her.

The girl could feel her pulse go up again as the humming ceased and the Paras that were covering her moved aside, leaving her skin open to the air. She feared the pokémon would plant its claws in her belly and start to eat her like it did with the poor Paras before.

Even in the dark she shutted her eyes.

To her surprise the slash didn’t came. Amanita felt the pokémon resting its claws on her belly, dipping them in the mix of sweat and juice as they drew shapes over her skin.

It touch was gentle and she felt able to relax again. The Parasect moved toward her chest, opening its claw to grab on of her tits, squishing it gently. It played a bit with it, pulling on her nipple just enough to make Amanita silently squeak.

With the other claw Parasect reached between her legs. The girl could feel it move around her clit, then dip inside her. All the stimulation from the Paras had made her wet enough to leave a faint trail as the pokémon removed its pincher.

Amanita ralized that all the stimulation she had endured made her slightly aroused. She felt ashamed, but she couldn’t control her feelings as much as she couldn’t control her body.

The important part was regain control of her legs and escape. She tried to move again. She felt one of her feet move, just a bit. She was still trapped, but not for long.

The girl felt the legs of the pokémon caress her skin before its abdoment landed on her belly.

It wasn’t as heavy as she expected. It was warm and wet.

She could feel it push away from her for a moment and something long and wet slithered on her body, drenching her skin with slime.

It had a strange smell. Not bad, but it was pungent. She hadn’t felt anything similar before.

The realization shocked her. That was probably the Parasect’s reproductive organ.

Maybe in the dark the pokémon had mistook her for a female of its species, maybe the smell of the Paras and berries confused him. Or maybe it was because she let herself become aroused. Amanita cursed herself as she felt the pokémon adjust over her, its member pulsating between them.

To her horror she started to feel something else crawling on her skin, still oozing out from under the pokémon.

They felt like tendrils moving in the slime between them, slowly probing her skin, occasionally poking her.

Parasect now was crawling back, moving its squishy organ on her pelvis, trying to place itself between her limp legs. Amanita couldn’t allow it to have its way with her.

She was distracted by the slimmy substance remaining on her abdomen. She could clearly feel the tendrils craling toward her bellybutton, trying to dig inside of it.

Her realization of what that thing was both terrorized and amazed her.

How could Paras be born with already fungi on it?

It could be possible only if the fungus was already inside the egg with it.

Those things that crawled out of the pokémon’s reproductory organ were the Parasect fungus in its free form. The one that trainers could see was only the visible portion, but on the papers she read in the library it was written that scientists already speculated that the fungus could even fill mostly of the pokémon’s body and no one could predict what shape it could have inside.

When she felt the heat of Parasect near her opening Amanita could hear her heart beat like a jackhammer in her chest, summoning all her strenght. She had to move now.

Her hands, paralized until that point jerked toward her chest, grabbing the pokémon’s head and pushing it away with all the force she had.

Her legs contracted, moving away from the pokémon and toward her, closing thightly over her pelvis, blocking any further assault.

The pokémon stumbled a bit as the girl crossed her legs in front of her and for an instant she thought to escape, but as fast as it came the force that moved left and Amanita found herself paralized again.

At least in that position it would be impossible for the Parasect to assault her. She hoped it would give up and leave her alone until the effect of the spores had ceased.

Amanita felt the pokémon put its claws near between her legs, trying to push them away, but the same poison that kept her stuck inside that cave also kept her legs tightly closed.

The girl would have smirked at the vain assault of the pokémon, until she felt it place its claws under her knees.

As the pokémon pushed more Paras that were standing there started to move under her back, allowing the Parasect to lift her ass up in the air.

Her legs that were so greatly protecting her were now being pushed against her chest, leaving her lower lips exposed to the wet air of the cave.

She could feel the Paras chittering and squirming under her as the Parasect slided its claws along her legs, using them as support as it adjusted its body.

Amanita could feel its weight, its abdomen just over her ass. It’s smelly member was squished between them, wetting her lips with its slime.

Luckily for her the portion that was on her bellybutton dripped toward her face, but fell to the ground before reaching her chin.

Amanita felt hopeless.

Parasect’s fungal appendage was moving on its own, probing her skin for an opening. She could fell it caress her thights, slide over her clit, rubbing it over and over.

It was warm and soft as it slided over her lower lips, feeling them, spreading them, examining them, unable to see where the hole was exactly located.

Amanita was feeling the tension mount inside her body. Her heart was beating hard as the slime drooled from its tip between her lips, a few strands of fungal matter exiting from it, falling over her, coiling around her clit and slitherling just outside her opening.

Parasect’s penis now rested on her pussy as her clit and labia were flooding her brain with signals of pleasure.

The girl tried to distract herself from what was happening, thinking of literally anything else to kill her mood, but she couldn’t hide her arousal to herself and even Parasect catched sign of it as her clit throbbed and her labia expanded, opening just enough for a few strands of fungal matter to slide in and for its penis to finally find its way.

Amanita felt it slide inside her in all its lenght, coiling on itself, pushing on her insides and sinking toward her bottom. The girl could feel it against her cervix. The slight pain that was causing her was drowned by the pleasure she felt from its rotation inside her, drilling her slowly.

Other than Parasect a new wave of sensations reached her in that sea of darkness. The Paras surrounding her started to newly assault her.

She could feel her fingers being bitten, her skin grazed and even her hair was being targeted by the devilish creatures. Only that now their intent was clear. They were under a mating frenzy.

Every single one of them was trying to penetrate her in some way.

In her position only tha Parasect could reach her pelvis, but for the others her torso was enough.

A few Paras were able to reach her mouth and were trying to fit their organs between her lips. One felt the opening in her teeth and was trying to enter by there.

Another one has squished under her legs and was attacking her bellybutton, unable to understand that it was a dead end it trusted carelessy inside the shallow hole.

Others were trying to mate with her tits, squishing them against her chest and humping the soft place formed while other were trying a more direct approach, trying to stick their penises in the soft flesh. Some started to bite her, to create a hole in those delicious fruits.

She could feel them slide their wet organs between her fingers, their liquids mixing with her sweat.

Amanita was overwhelmed. She tried to concentrate, but every time she tried to think something her mind was taken back by a wave of pleasure coming from somehwhere on her body while her pussy was still burning up, feeling the Parasect move inside it.

She tried to think about her life. About her home. What she wanted to do. Where she wanted to go.

Faraway places, some exotic region with never before seen pokémon.

She wanted her freedom back, her dignity back. She wanted to live her life not caring what others wanted from her, be her parents that wished to dictate how to live her life or those creatures that wanted to take control of her body with their parasitic fungi.

She could feel something coming from her muscles. The paralysis was almost over. She had to endure just a little longer.

Her mind drifted to what would happen if she didn’t managed to escape.

She concentrated on what she felt happening inside her. She could sense Parasect exuding slime in her, the small parasitic tendrils being grinded against her walls as they squirmed to reach her lower parts.

If those things managed to pass through her cervix what would happen to her? Would they take control of her body? Piloting her every move once they had put roots in her belly?

She could feel the pressure building inside Parasect’s organ, ready to release its content.

Would they reach her eggs and turn them like they did with the Paras? Or would they change them to have her spawn Paras over Paras, like the other female before her?

How would her life be? Maybe they would allow her to go home. Live her normal life, make new friends. Maybe some girls. Then she would take them there and force them to be breed like her. She thought it would be fun to do it to certain girls she knew.

Maybe they would never allow her to escape. Once the paralysis ended they would stun her again and mate with her endlessy. Hour after hour of having her deeps filled with cum and fungi as the pleasure drowned her.

She would have to trade her freedom for limitless pleasure. The overwhelming sensation she was feeling between her legs without end, without any thought if not the one to reach her climax, again and again.

Amanita was at her limit. She could feel her arms and legs weakly.

She had to make a choice.

Try to escape now or allow her body to reach its peak, finally getting the release she seeked.

Release.

She tought about being released by Parasect.

But all her mind was able to think about was the sea of sensations drowning her.

She wanted to be released from it.

That was what she wanted.

And she would have done anything to get it.

The Paras placed on her face were surprised when they felt the lips that were trying so much to stop them loosen their grip and it surprised them even more when they started to suck on their organs, a wet toungue caressing their tips as they released mucous substance over it.

The taste filled Amanita’s mouth. She savored it all, the strong but sweet taste filling her mouth.

The girl could feel the fugal component move under her tongue and around it.

She wanted to feel them move around, trying to find an opening. Waiting for her to surrender.

The Paras on her chest were cumming under her tits, over them. The one that tried to penetrate her nipple released just over its openings. Amanita felt the fungal strands digs inside it, opening itself an hole, but she didn’t mind it.

The Parasect felt Amanita’s hands move again, followed by her legs, disturbing its balance. It feared another attemp to push it away, but to its surprise she placed her hands around its head, caressing it. 

“Free me” she thought.

Her feet reached over the big fungus on its back, pressing the pokémon against her body, making its member sink even further inside her, its tip finally able to pierce through.

Amanita swallowed.

The Parasect released all its contenent with poderous pumps right inside her uterus. As the cum filled her the fungal matter anchored itself to her walls, trying to put roots as they pushed the seed inside her tubes. 

As the waves of pleasure of her poderous orgasm melted her body Amanita realized that surrending herself never felt so liberatory.

That pleasure was the ultimate freedom he seeked. After that, she lost her senses.

When Amanita woke up she was still in the cave. Her body was covered by bites, bruises and even some holes. She could still feel a thin layer of slime on most of her skin and some of the fungi crawling all over her body, still searching for an opening.

She stood up. Now her body was back on her control. Or at least so she thought.

She couldn’t know if the fungi that were moving inside her had the power to control her actions in any way as they did for Parasect.

Speaking of which the Parasect that mated her was standing near, while the Paras had crawled away to deeper tunnels.

The pokémon remained motionless.

Amanita tried to walk away, but stumbled on a round metallic object, a pokéball.

She lowered herself to take it up, and felt a trail of cum dripping from her back, followed by the sensation of a few strings of fungi escaping her, crawling over her labia and clitoris.

She didn’t thought much of it.

With a swift movement she turned and threw the ball at the pokémon.

Soon it disappeared in a red flash that lighted the small cave for an instant.

In a few seconds the sound of capture reached her ears.

“You didn’t want to leave me, uh?” Amanita smiled as she picked the ball up and started to crawl out of the burrow.

If she was lucky her backpack was still waiting for her oustide with a change of clothes.

The stream where she could wash was not too far away and soon she would begin her pokémon journey.

She held the ball thigh in her hands, placing it on her slighty bulging belly.

“Where do you want to go next?”


End file.
